What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen A Young Just
by NightHawk35
Summary: Beast Boy is chosen to lead the Young Justice team...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – And So it begins**

 **Beast Boys Point of View**

"As I sit on the ground bloodied but not completely beaten My friends aren't around I guess he and his little princess must have taken them though I don't know where my communicator is not working because there is no signal here, I looked around and started thinking about how I put myself in this situation actually how SHE put me in this situation hopefully this won't put an end and ruin everything I have worked so hard to achieve or...maybe I should die here. My team are nothing more than a bunch of rookies sidekicks with little success on their own they won't be able to beat HIM not while I'm down No, I will fight and we will win even if it means putting my own life on the line

 **The Beginning Normal Point Of View Titans Tower**

Beast Boy Sat at the giant Sixty-nine inch flat screen TV playing his favorite video game with his best friend but they were interrupted by the Crime alarm

All the Titans ran to the common Room as fast as they could Robin immediately made his way to the titans computer as he cringed when he saw who it was he sighed and turned around facing his four friends "The HiVE five are robbing another bank again" He showed a tired tone in his voice all the Titans except beast boy groaned in annoyance Cyborg spoke up first "Awe man what do they want this time I mean come on this is the third time this weak can't they take a hint" Robin shrugged with a confident smile plastered on his face I guess not and listen to this they are robbing the same bank as yesterday and the day before that ha I guess they don't know any other bank around Jump City  
huh all well Titans Go" He yelled and all the titans left for the back

What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen

At The Bank In South Jump City Jinx's Point Of View

'We were about to make our escape witch in truth I did not want to have happening This robbery is not at all going as I had planned it The Titans were supposed to show up hours ago witch means I was supposed to see my green changeling boyfriend hours ago an-"

 **Normal Point Of view**

Jinx was interrupted by a loud bang coming from behind her she turned around and her heart leapt right into her stomach as she saw the titans standing behind them surrounded by a loud of dust and debris but more importantly she focused on the green titan standing on the far left on the team slightly distancing himself from his friends The two teens locked eyes as both felt they could get lost in each others eyes for all eternity jinx smiled then quickly winked at him making sure no one saw them

Robbin gave the Titans their orders and the titans immediately went after Jinx as she ran into the vault and hid herself behind the door waiting for her green boyfriend to come looking for her and sure enough he did

What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen

 **Robin's room Titans Tower Normal Point Of View**

Robin was in his room frantically pacing around looking for a way get Beast Boy alone for a little question and answer session "How can he No how could he how dare he the obese green pointy ear fat nose ferret He know I want a girlfriend He knows I want to date star and here he is on camera rubbing it all my face with a cactus beacause it stings all of it Ahhg that little green wrinkled chimi-chan-ga (I don't know how to spell that)"He kept on angrily pacing until he came up with a plan Robin smirked as he ran out of his room storming through the Tower's Hallways yelling and banging on the doors like a madman "RAVEN, STAFIRE, CYBORG BEAST BOY GO TO THE COMMON ROOM NOW" He yelled ashe himself went to the Common Room

What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen

 **Common Room**

All the Titans made their way to the Common Room not phased by Robins sudden outburst none of them were happy not even starfire Cyborg spoke first "What's wrong now Robin can't you see I was in the middle of something" The angry bionic Titan asked pointing at himself as he was covered in grease "This better be good"

Beast Boy spoke next equally angry "Yeah man what's the deal I was looking for a clean shirt do you know how hard that is for me do you" He asked gritting his teeth

Starfire spoke. Next also angry "Friend Robin what is the emergen of cies I was in the middle of doing the annual feeding of the Silkie This better be worth my time" She fumed at Robin

Raven spoke after her letting Rage take control of her for the moment "Yes and I was in the middle of a book a long book five thousand pages and over one thousand five hundred and thirty two million pages do you know how long that took me months Robin moths and now thanks to you I have to start all over" She narrowed her eyes at the boy wonder "Oh this better be good"

Robin matched her gaze "Oh trust me Raven it is we are having a movie night" he explained taking a few steps back in case Raven wanted to explode but instead to the Boy Wonder shocked to see his friend only smiling as she started thinking 'He better just hope I don't stop smiling because lord bless his ass if I ever stop smilling he is going to wish he never came to Jump City'

Robin looked down "so Um Cy get the snacks Star get the movie Raven go with star" Raven just kept smiling and shook her head "No but thanks anyway" She said as she turned around and walked back to her room

What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen

 **Later That Day Young Justice Headquarters**

Miss Martian sat in the Young Justice Common Room not happy at all she was alone She was lonely She sighed Artemis heard this and sat next to her friend offering a warm smile "What's wrong M'gann you look a little down is everything okay"

M'gann looked up at her blonde haired friend as tears started to well up in her eyes she looked down again sighed and slumped back in her seat crossing her arns and frowning "No nothing is okay Artemis I feel so alone ever since Super boy and Lagoon Boy broke up with me I feel lonely and unloved Artemis I need a guy's love please help me find someone please" Artemis looked at her friend with a sad smile then put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her "Don't worry M'gann we will find someone who will absolutely love you maybe Speedy or even aqualad huh how does that sound to you" She asked but M'gann shook her head

"No I want someone who is not so full of himself he can't even eat a potato chip I want someone who is funny and tells good joke and who at least tries to make me laugh I want someone with a cute voice I want someone who can watch Hello Megan with me I want..I want..I want Garfield Mark Logan I want Beast Boy

Artemises eyes went wide 'Wait a minute I want Beast Boy This is no fair' She thought then saw Miss Martian looking at her worried 'Okay she is looking at me I will just um I will just I will just um play it off yeah that's it I will just play it off and act like I'm not interested in him' "Oh well...That's nice have thought about how you are going to get him yet" Artemis asked hiding the jealousy in her voice

"No but-but I just I get this feeling like-like he is close like I can see where he is and what he is doing and even who he is talking to it's like our blood is connected or something you know what I mean" She asked as Artemis smiled weirdly "Yeah sure" She said then left the green Martian girl alone

What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen


	2. Chapter 2: Beast Boy & Jinx's First Date

What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen Chapter 2 Beast Boy And Jinx's First Date.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I took long to update this but, to be honest I was going to discontinue or abandon this story and after checking my reviews for this I've decided to continue it. I got the idea for this chapter after reading one of BlAcKTiTaN1 fanfics. I hope you enjoy it.

NightHawk35.

...

What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen Chapter 2 Beast Boy And Jinx's First Date.

Hive 5 Headquarters.

Jump City California.

Saturday.

The 12th of October 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

Gizmo paced around waiting for Jinx to come back from where shed been for the past five hours, including during their failed attempt at a bank robbery 'Where is she?, and where has she been?' He thought, his thoughts were interrupted when the Hive's door flew open revealing a very giddy Jinx. Gizmo charged towards her as fast as his tiny legs could carry him "Did you get the money?" Jinx asked still smiling "No, because those pit eating Teen Titans stopped us and you weren't there to help us" Jinx frowned "I was there, but that green idiot (Jinx mentally cursed herself for calling her boyfriend that) trapped me in the vault" Gizmo laughed "That stupid snot monster trapped you?" He laughed "That stupid idiot?" Jinx felt her anger rising "Don't you dare insult him, he may not be so smart, but at least he's braver than you!" And with that she stomped out of the room. Gizmo was shocked "What's up with her?".

Later that day.

A Diner In Jump City.

Time Is Unknown.

Beast Boy and Jinx sat at a diner eating pie and laughing, all and all just enjoying their date then they kissed again, Beast Boy couldn't help but to comment on that "You know someday we are going to get caught, I mean Robin already knows so" Jinx's eyes went wide "What, did you tell him about us?" She asked now breathing faster "What, No!, he found out by himself" Beast Boy responded "How, how did he find out?" She asked still in a state of shock and squeezing her boyfriend's hand tighter as if she was scared. Beast Boy smiled, squeezed her hand back then reassured her "Hey don't worry about it baby, he won't do anything, he promised." Jinx looked up at her boyfriend smiling again "Okay, but how did he find out?" Beast Boy sat back still holding her hand then looked at her "Do you remember the vault?" She nodded "Well, it turns out there was a camera in the corner of said vault and when Robin checked all the camera's footage to see if there was something we may have missed, he saw the footage of me and you making out" Jinx frowned but then smiled a second later "I guess we will just have to be more careful when we make out from now on" Beast Boy grinned "Oh yeah".

After their meals they both left the diner hand in hand while jinx leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled "Are we done, or do you have anything else planned?" He then moved so that he was behind her, putting his arms around her waist, kissing her neck then whispered in her ear "Actually, I have a lot more planned for the night" Beast Boy said "Oh really?" She asked excitedly "Yeah, I mean first we're going to the carnival, then we're going to catch a movie. After that we're going to go dancing, and then we're going to go star gazing. Sound good?" She only nodded, unable to say anything out of shock and pure joy.

The Carnival.

Jump City California.

Saturday.

The 12th of October 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

Beast Boy and Jinx came to the entrance of the carnival, looking inside to see all of the rides they could go on. Jinx saw something, she tapped Beast Boy's arm, then pointed to it. He turned his head to see what she was pointing at and he saw it. There, in the middle of the carnival stood a booth witch made Beast Boy smiled, realizing what she wanted and just like he had thought she asked "Wanna take some pictures with me love?" He grinned and nodded as she lead them to the booth.

The first picture was a normal one, where they just sat and smiled. The second was where Beast Boy showed fake bunny ears with two of his fingers behind her head. The third was where Jinx showed the same behind his head. The fourth was where they were hugging and finally the last one was where they were sharing a passionate kiss.

"So, what ya wanna do now?" Asked Beast Boy, still blushing from their kiss. Jinx thought for a while "Let's go in the tunnel of love" She said, now also blushing. Beast Boy looked at her, desperately trying to avoid said tunnel. Jinx looked at him and was the look in his eyes "Are you sure?" Jinx looked at him a little closer "Are we dating?" She asked, he nodded and said "yes" "Do you love me?" She asked again, he nodded again and said "Yes" "Are you my boyfriend?" She pressed on and he nodded "Yes" "Am I your girlfriend?" She went further and Beast Boy felt helpless and defeated "Yes" He sighed "Then why are you so nervous? Let's go" She smiled, leading them to a boat.

When the boat stopped, both of them got out and decided to get something to eat again "Okay, so what would you like?" Asked Beast Boy. Jinx shrugged and smiled "Whatever you want" Beast Boy gave a mischievous grin "Does that include you?" Hearing this made the pink haired villain a blush as she whispered in his ear "Yes, but that will come a little later love" She stopped, then went further when she saw him blush "When we're all alone, just you and me".

After they got something to eat, they decided to leave the carnival as they still had a lot to do before the night was over.

The Movie Theatre.

Jump City California.

Saturday.

The 12th of October 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

The pink and green couple came to a movie theatre on the west side of Jump City, then walked over to the movie display boards on the wall "So, what you wanna see?" Asked the green Titan, looking at his girlfriend "I don't know. I was thinking maybe a good horror movie, that way when I'm scared, I can just jump into your lap and hug you tight" She explained, noticing her boyfriend's expression. He stuttered "O, Okay su, sure what did, did you wanna wa, watch?. He spoke faster "Maybe we could watch Wicked Scary 7?" He suggested. She nodded, grabbing his hand he paid for the tickets and led Jinx through the hallway to get to their seats.

After the movie, the forbidden couple walked out of the theatre. Jinx had her head leaned on Beast Boy's shoulder, while they made jokes and laughed. "I swear, I drove Slade straight through all of those mirrors, but no, he didn't even feel it since it was just another robot" Beast Boy explained. Jinx was wide eyed "Whoa, you actually took Slade down?" Beast Boy looked down "it wasn't really him" She responded with "But still, that's impressive" She winked at him "My big, strong beast.

They walked around until Jinx got curious and asked where they were going next. Beast Boy almost laughed at her curiosity and decided to tease her by talking in riddles "In a universe where movements are measured by 'its' tune and the tune is guided by said movements, what kind of movements are they?" Beast Boy asked barely being able to hold back a laughed.

After spending close to five years with a witty and often sarcastic Raven, Beast Boy had managed to understand and was even able to counter her sarcastic remarks from time to time so after Raven realized that he wasn't completely brainless. She had offered to teach him a few riddles and sarcastic remarks to witch he gratefully accepted.

Jinx frowned, she was struggling to get the answer her beast was looking for, actually struggling. When had he gotten so smart? It just wasn't like him. Look, take nothing away from the green hero he wasn't brainless, but she had not at all expected him to give or even know such a riddle, in a way she actually felt proud of him. He could be funny and act like a complete goof from time to time, but she now knew he could also be serious and to an extent smart when it really mattered.

She finally gave up, shrugging with a smile, he really got her there then looked at him and said "I don't know" He smiled knowing he had won "We, my beautiful Jinx are going to dance" He said stroking her cheek, making Jinx Blush hard "Re, really?" She asked, stunned. He only nodded, giving her a quick kiss.

Walking in the Jump City streets, Beast Boy and Jinx could hear people whispering things about them like "Look at that" or "Is that Jinx and Beast Boy?" Or "Are they holding hands?" Or "Are they dating?" Both teens felt the urge to confess their love to the questioning people, but had chosen to ignore them and keep walking.

The Club of Jump City.

Jump City California.

Saturday.

The 12th of October 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

The forbidden couple made their way to the club of Jump City where they had planned to go dancing when they noticed a long line. They moved to stand at the back, though this didn't last long. As soon as everyone saw them they immediately got out of the way and the Bouncer held the door open so that they could go in.

Inside the club was actually, surprisingly quiet. There was only a few people there, half of witch weren't even dancing. Beast Boy and Jinx made their way to the dance floor. As soon as they heard a slow song playing, Beast Boy put his arms around her waist holding her close as she put her arms around his neck and slowly danced to the music, sharing a quick kiss every now and then.

After the dancing the pair decided to just walk around and make jokes and talk about future dates "So what do you think your friends are doing right now?" The pink haired villainess asked not really caring, it was just good to talk to Beast Boy alone, at least that way she didn't have to worry about someone finding out about their secret relationship. "I don't know actually. Raven's probably just reading one of her books. I think Starfire is cooking or at least trying to 'cause lord knows she can't cook to save her life." Jinx laughed, Beast Boy went on "Cy is either improving his car or playing video games and Robin is either training or obsessing over Slade so yeah." Jinx nodded then leaned her head on his shoulder as they looked for a building high enough to go stargazing.

A Roof.

Jump City California.

Saturday.

The 12th of October 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

Beast Boy and Jinx were laying on a rooftop gazing at the sky or more in particularly the stars above their heads. Then something flew by, Beast Boy squinted his eyes, but then they widened when he realized what he had just seen. He turned around and tapped Jinx's arm. "Hey Jinx look, a shooting star. Make a wish." They both closed their eyes and unknowingly wished for the same thing Jinx: "I wish I was a Titan that way I won't have to hide my relationship with Beast Boy anymore." Beast Boy: "I wish Jinx was a Titan that way I won't have to hide my relationship with her anymore."

They remained silent for a while until Jinx broke the uncomfortable silence "So, what did you wish for?" He looked at her with a teasing smile "Now Jinx you know what they say, if I tell you my wish then it won't come true." She moaned and put on a pouty face "Please tell me." Beast Boy's heart almost melted, almost "Nah, ah, ah. Sorry baby, but I can't tell you." He smiled. She stopped pouting "Fine, but at least tell me one thing.""What's that?" He asked "Tell me if your wish included me in any way." He only nodded, jinx smirked "That's all I needed to know." She leaned in and started a very heated make out session with her boyfriend.

After their session both teens were laying on the rooftop motionlessly looking each other in the eye until Beast Boy spoke uo "You know Jinx I've kind of been thinking." Jinx smiled "Yes." He continued "I think... I mean, why don't you join the Titans?" He asked, her smile slightly widened "You don't know just how much I want to do that.""Then do it." He smiled "Think about it, you and me. We won't have to hide our relationship from anyone anymore." She went silent for a few seconds then spoke again "I'll try baby, I swear." Beast Boy frowned "Jinx please don't try it do it. For you. For me. For us, please." Jinx smiled okay I'll do it for us, I swear." Beast Boy smiled" That's my girl." He leaned in and kissed her softly making her moan out of pure joy.

Suddenly 20 minutes into it Beast Boy pulled away, leaving a confused Jinx to wonder what was going on with both of her eyebrows raised "What's wrong? Did I do something? Didn't you like it?" She asked frantically. He almost laughed "No, no you did nothing wrong Jinx it's just I have to go or else the others will get suspicious and they will come looking for me." This time it was Jinx who almost laughed "Beast Boy relax the night is still young." Beast Boy stopped stopped dead in his tracks "Re, really?" Jinx nodded "Yes now get back here or I'll have to come and get you myself." She told him with a playful smirk.

Beast Boy noticed her smirk and gave one of his own "Then it's on. If you catch me then I'll do whatever you say, but if I catch you should I find some way to turn it around so that I am chasing you then you have to do whatever I say." Jinx listened to his stakes putting a finger on her chin she thought for a second, should she accept? What if she lost? What would he have her do? Probably nothing bad right? No! Beast Boy wasn't that kind of guy. He was sweet, caring, loving, compassionate. He wouldn't ask something like that of her. Not to say she wouldn't if she had the chance.

She finally, putting her hand down she came to a decision "Okay deal" She got up and they started chasing each other laughing as they did so. They finally stopped when Jinx caught Beast Boy standing over him with a victorious smirk "I win so I guess this means you have to do whatever I say, that was the deal" Beast Boy slammed his fist on the floor in mock anger "Why does this keep happening to me?" He whined making Jinx giggle "I guess you're just a little unlucky." He looked at her "You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?" He asked as her mouth hung agape "What! No! Of course not! You're my boyfriend! I would never put a hex on you!" She said loudly but sincerely with a sweet gleam in her eyes.

Beast Boy smiled at his girlfriend "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" She smiled knowing he would take it the wrong way "I want you to sleep with me." True to her prediction he did take it the wrong way, his eyes widened "WHAT!" Jinx laughed "Not in that way silly get your head out of the gutter. I mean sleep as in right next to me, you know normal sleep.". She explained seeing her boyfriend's hard blush "Oh, oh yeah. How or where?" He asked confused "in my room of course I won so I get to choose where." He looked at her "Your room?" She nodded "But what about the rest of the Hive Five?" She shook her head with a large smile "I'll sneak you in, they will never know." He nodded then another thought came to his mind "And, and what about the Titans? They'll get suspicious about where I've been all night" She thought for a second "I don't know just tell them you passed out somewhere. I'm sure they will believe you and you said you'd do anything I want you to and ii want you to sleep at my home and besides it's too late to go back now." He thought about this for a few seconds then grabbed her hand and kissed her "Okay, let's go" Jinx led him to her home, where he would be sleeping for the night.

Author's Note: Remember to Fav, Follow or Review. Thanks!

NightHawk35


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer

**What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen Chapter Three: The Offer.**

 **H.I.V.E Five Headquarters The Next Day.  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 13** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.**

All the H.I.V.E Five members minus Jinx were at their table in the kitchen eating breakfast. See More noticed this and asked his fellow H.I.V.E Five members "Hey guys, have any of you seen Jinx around? She hasn't come out of her room for breakfast this morning." They all shrugged their shoulders. Gizmo: "No, not since yesterday afternoon." To witch See More nodded sadly "Oh okay."

 **Jinx's Room H.I.V.E Five Headquarters.85  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 13** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
The pink and green couple lay in the pink haired villainess's bed cuddling and snuggling very closely together. Jinx sighed Beast Boy closely to her chest. This is what she wanted, what she has always wanted. Not drama, just him and nothing else. She was sure he felt the same way. Then she heard her green love groan. She smiled, kissing his cheek, then his forehead whispering "Beast Boy, hey Beast Boy: wakey-wakey baby. Time to get breakfast". She shook him. "No, five more minutes please". She smiled, then sighed: "Fine, I'll get us breakfast. You just stay here okay". He sleepily nodded. She kissed him and got out of her bed, walking out of the room to get them some breakfast.

Jinx entered the kitchen through the main room doors. She saw the rest of her team sitting on the couch watching television.

Looking around the room she saw See More's lips moving, but didn't even bother to hear what he had to say so she just ignored him and walked further. She was still in a daze from last night. The romance between her and the green shape shifter showed 'its' full potential, well not 'its' full potential but still a lot of it.

She got their food and went back to her room almost running out of the main room. See More frowned: "Did Jinx just leave with two plates of breakfast?"

 **Jinx's Room H.I.V.E Five Headquarters.  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 13** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
Jinx entered her room and beamed when she saw her boyfriend now awake and her bed already made up. Beast Boy lifted his head from where he was sitting on her desk chair and their eyes met both of them couldn't help but to blush remembering last night. Jinx stuttered "I, I brought us, us some breakfast so' so I hope you are hun, hungry." He smiled at her nervousness "Yes I, I'm starving, thanks." She smiled back at him and gave him his plate and then sat down next to him.

They ate their breakfast and talked to each other, Jinx set her plate down on her nightstand then she turned back to her green lover "So, what do you want to do next?" She stared lovingly at him "Actually, I should probably head back to the Tower you know before they get all snoopy." She looked down: "I was hoping you would want to stay with me at least for a few more days." She put on a pouty face making Beast Boy's heart melt ' **Awe, she's giving me the face** ' He smiled "Okay, okay just let me go back to the Tower and pack a few things I'll tell the guys that the Doom Patrol wants me to help them on a mission or something. "They shared a quick kiss. Jinx leaned in closer after they broke apart and whispered "Just hurry back or I'll come get you myself." He simply nodded.

 **Titans Tower.  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 13** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.** **  
**  
It had been a slow day for all of the teen heroes. They woke up at seven thirty in the morning for some early morning training sessions for an hour because all of the Titans were exhausted then they went to the kitchen for breakfast "Hey guys where is the little grass stain?" Asked a curious and worried Cyborg. The other Titans just shrugged. Robin put his plate away and then answered the bionic Titan's question "I don't know, he went out last night and didn't come back" Robin covered for the green Titan. He knew exactly where Beast Boy was last night, though he started worrying when he didn't find the green tofu loving shape shifter in his room this morning "Well I think we should start looking for him" This made the Boy Wonder panic even more "I, I, I'm sure he can fi, fi, fi, find his way back to the Tow, To, Tower. I mean co, come on Cy he, he's a big boy now I, I I'm sure he ca, can ta, take care of, of himself." He said, the rest of the Titans raised their eyebrows.

Just as Raven was about to ask a question, the Titans heard the elevator ding as 'its' doors went open and the now not missing Titan walked through the 'lobby', walking through a dark hallway to get to the common room with a smile on his green face.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked noticing all of the Titans standing in a somewhat arguing way "What's going on?" Cyborg approached his green buddy "Where have you been grass stain? We have all been worried sick about you!" Yelled the bionic Titan in an unusual show of anger witch was something that Beast Boy thought only Raven could do "Dude, relax Cy I'm here now." He paused to think of a way to tell them this "Though not for very long." Cyborg cringed, confused "What! Where are you going? What do you mean by that?" Asked Cyborg. Beast Boy sat down, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling more nervous than ever before. He looked down then back up at his friends who were also sitting down in front of him. He started explaining "Well umm you uh you see a few weeks ago I met up with an old friend and she invited me to hang out at her place for a while you know just to catch up and all alright." Asked a confident Beast Boy, confident that the rest of the Titans would believe his lie, well maybe not Raven, but all he could do about her is hope that she doesn't read his mind and expose everything to everyone. They simply nodded as he got up and went to his room to pack.

15 minutes later Beast Boy came out of his room with a large, brown leather workers suitcase in his hand, barely being able to carry it. This didn't go unnoticed by the Titans as Cyborg soon approached his struggling green friend and offered to carry the suitcase for him. He hesitated at first, but gave up shortly after and let Cyborg carry his suitcase for him at least to the door.

As he made his way through the Tower he noticed a lot of strange things. One: Raven was not there. Two: Starfire was crying for some reason. Three: Robin was just staring at him with a knowing smirk and Cyborg just kept his mouth shut, obviously not knowing what to say.

 **A Rooftop In Jump City.  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 13** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
A shadowy figure stood on top of a building crouching near the edge with a pair of binoculars in **her** hands as she carefully kept an eye on the giant T shaped tower interestedly staking out her father's worst enemies when she saw a certain green shape shifter leaving said T shaped tower with a large brown, leather workers suitcase in his hands. Her eyes widened, a shining sparkle showed in her eyes as her heart started beating at a rapid pace "Hmm, father never told me the green one is so attractive." The figure licked her lips lustfully as she got to her feet to follow the fleeing Titan.

Beast Boy walked through the streets as people confusedly looked at him and the suitcase he held in his hands some kids even crying, thinking that the green hero was leaving Jump City. No one noticed the dark figure following Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stopped at an all you can eat buffet diner, suddenly feeling very hungry then went inside. The stalker smirked to herself setting the pair of binoculars down on the edge of the roof then she jumped down and also went into the crowded diner.

 **Inside The Diner.  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 13** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
Beast Boy sat at the table in the corner of the diner waiting for a menu when he heard a girl's voice in his ears "Mind if I sit here?" Beast Boy looked up and was stunned by what he saw. In front of him stood a young teenage looking girl with long white hair and an eye patch witch to Beast Boy, who is a secret comic book geek made her look even more beautiful. She wore black Nike sneakers, a white shirt with a black 'R' printed on it, a pair of dark green cargo shorts witch showed off her legs quite nicely for Beast Boy to see and a plaid, checkered jacket.

She smiled at him "So can I sit?" She again asked the staring Titan "Wow, I mean yeah, yeah, yeah, ye, yes sure." He answered as her motioned towards the chair directly opposite him. Instead she placed the chair next to him and sat down smiling at him as she does so "You don't mind do you?" She asked. He shook his head "No not at all, please sit." She nodded **'He is perfect'** She thought then looked back at him. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by the waitress "Here you are Beast Boy." She said excitedly as she handed him a menu then stroked his hand something that the girl next to Beast Boy didn't like at all. The waitress looked at her and then handed her a menu too "Scream when you are ready to order." She then left. Beast Boy looked at the white haired girl "So, if you don't mind me asking who are you I mean he-he-he." He snickered "What's your name?" The girl smiled "Rose, Rose Wilson Worth." She introduced herself.

Beast Boy smiled "That's a nice name." He complimented making Rose blush **'He thinks I have a nice name!'** She mentally squealed. They ordered and ate their food then Rose got up and went to the door of the diner and looked at Beast Boy and said "Let's do this again sometime." Then she winked at him and left.

 **Jinx's Room 15 Minutes Later.  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 13** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.**

"Where were you?" Asked the pale skinned bad luck villainess as she paced around in her room "I was starting to worry about you." She scolded him with tears in her eyes. "I was at the Tower, but then I got hungry and went to that all you can eat diner and got something to eat and I made a new friend, she's really cool." He complimented Rose.

Jinx's eyes almost popped out of her scull. **'A girl!'** She thought in disbelief **'He got some food with a girl and it wasn't me! Oh he is not going to hear the end of this, not soon anyway'** "So a girl huh? Was she a pretty girl?" She asked. Beast Boy looked up at her from where he was sitting on her bed, he could clearly hear the jealousy and anger in Jinx's voice "It's not like that at all, she's just good company that's all Jinx I swear!" Beast Boy pleaded. Jinx sighed "Fine, I believe you but I'm warning you, next time you might not be so lucky." She warned her boyfriend giving him a long and passionate kiss.

Rose sat on a nearby building's rooftop with a frown on her face as she watched the couple kiss "So Beast Boy has a girlfriend." She smiled "I can change that all too easily."

 **Justice League Headquarters The Next Day.  
Manhattan New York.  
** **Monday.  
** **The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
** **Time Is Unknown.**

In the headquarters of the infamous Justice League Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and The Green Arrow among _others stood in front of a giant computer looking at something with an intense amount of interest. Batman spoke first "Robin leads a good team." He said impress_ ed "Yes, I too am impressed with his team especially the green changeling." The rest of the Justice League nodded in agreement "Yes, the boy is proving to be good at forming and leading a team and the fact that he defeated the Brotherhood of Evil by sending the changeling from his team who do not even work well together shows that." Martian Manhunter said "Yes, someone with this Beast Boy's talent deserves a spot in the Justice League, though not yet. I say we offer him a spot on the Young Justice division as the leader." The League looked at each other and then spoke in unison "agreed".

 **Somewhere In Jump City.  
Jump City California.  
Monday.  
The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.**

Rose followed Beast Boy leaping from building to building as he walked through the streets. She had sent him an anonymous message for him to meet her at the same diner where they had met a few hours ago.

 **Inside The Diner.  
Jump City California.  
Monday.  
The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.**

Beast Boy sat at the exact same place he had a few hours ago when the door went open and Rose stepped in and then walked over to Beast Boy and hugged him, much to Beast Boy's surprise "I see you got my message." She smiled "I'm glad to see that you came." Beast Boy shook his head getting rid of the thoughts that were going through his mind "So you sent me that message." Rose nodded and Beast Boy went on "Okay, but why?" He asked "Can't a friend just hang out with another friend or is it against the law mister hero?" Beast Boy shook his head "No, it would have just been nicer if I knew it was you." A thought came to his mind "How did you get my number by the way? It's supposed to be secret" She looked at the green hero with a 'sweet' smirk "Shhht, I won't tell and as for your question, let's just say that I got it from a friend." She states then gets up "Well it's been fun, but I have to go." She says as she hugs Beast Boy who protested "But you just got here!" However Rose simply ignores his last protest and then leaves.

Beast Boy left the diner shortly after Rose. As he snuck back to the H.I.V.E Five headquarters, he felt someone watching him and smelled a lot of scents. None of which belonged to Rose. As he turned around, he saw The Justice League standing on a building rooftop in front of him.

 **Earlier that day at Titans Tower  
** **Jump City California.  
** **Monday.  
** **The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
** **Time Is Unknown.**

Robin was sitting in his chair at the Titans' computer when an alarm went off and the computer screen flashed on. His eyes widened when he saw who it was! "Batman", he spat, "what do you want?" "Hallo Robin, the reason for contacting you is simple: the green changeling is interesting, so I have decided to recruit him into the Justice League. But… Not yet…He will first lead the Young Justice campaign", Batman explained.

Robin sat in shock: "what? You cannot do that! Beast Boy is part of my team; you can't just take him!" As Robin made his unhappiness clear, Batman groaned annoyingly: "I can and I will Robin. You hold him back and you limit his potential. He won't accomplish anything if you keep him on a leash. He needs this. He needs to lead his own team. And what better team to lead than the Young Justice division", Batman said.

Robin closed his eyes for a second then replied "Considering that only Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy are left at that team, I'd say ' **Oh I don't know maybe… Any team** '." Batman chuckled "That's the point Robin. I have seen the footage of Beast Boy fighting against the Brotherhood of Evil and I was impressed just like the League, I think that with Beast Boy as the Young Justice Division's leader he can change the team's circumstances and turn them into the greatest next generation of heroes this world has ever seen.

Robin sighed "You seem to have a lot of confidence in Beast Boy, but why?" Batman sat back in his chair "His powers are impressive. His intellect low, but we can change that and as I said, he just overall impresses us plain and simple."

Robin sighed again, not in the mood to argue with his old mentor anymore and knowing full well that the Batman always wins he laid down his arm "Will he be allowed to return to the Titans?" The Boy Wonder asked "That is a choice only Beast Boy can make. We cannot force him to stay if he does not want to."

Robin nodded as did Batman "Good, Batman out." The computer's screen went black.

 **Present Outside The Diner.  
Jump City California.  
Monday.  
The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
Beast Boy found himself staring at the Big Black Bat himself "You, you're Batman." He said pointing his finger at the approaching Justice League member "Beast Boy." He said coming to a stop in front of Beast Boy "I have an offer for you." He said as he held out a hand to show the green hero a Young Justice communicator "I, we want you to lead the Young Justice division, do you accept?" He asked. Beast Boy was stunned "What, what about the Titans?" Batman looked at him and did something Beast Boy never thought he could. He smiled "Robin says it is your decision to make." Beast Boy nodded "Okay, though I want to speak to some people first." Beast Boy said "Getting a second opinion, wise move on your part Beast Boy." He turned around to leave then Batman's voice called out to him "We'll be in touch!"

 **H.I.V.E Five Headquarters Jinx's Room.  
Jump City California.  
Monday.  
The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
Beast Boy explained everything to Jinx witch shocked the pink haired villainess "So what do you think?" He asked "I, I don't know I mean this is a huge opportunity for you, I mean being offered leadership of Young Justice by the Justice League's own, the Batman himself, I mean that's just something you don't pass up." Beast Boy looked at her "So you're saying that I should accept?" The bad luck causing villainess nodded "Yes." She said excitedly, excited that Beast Boy was finally getting the credit witch she thought he deserved "But if I accept then I'll have to move and I'm not very good at long distance relationships." Jinx looked at the floor then back at her boyfriend "Relationships come and go, but this, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you and I won't let you miss this just because of me. I'm sorry Beast Boy but…" She sighed feeling as if her heart just broke ten times over and over again "I'm breaking up with you, I hope you can understand." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Beast Boy also started forming tears in her eyes as he shook his head in a 'no' motion "No, don't you dare feel like you're holding me back!" He said as he wiped away some tears from his face Jinx sadly nodded "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. Maybe one day we'll be abler to see and love each other again, but for now you must leave me here to do what is asked of you. Please Beast Boy, go and remember that I'll always love you." She said now crying at full force.

Beast Boy sadly nodded then hugged her and gave her one last kiss before making his escape through Jinx's bedroom window.

 **A Nearby Rooftop.  
Jump City California.  
Monday.  
The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
Rose smiled from her position on a nearby rooftop "Perfect, now he is all mine." She said to herself and followed him as he left the H.I.V.E Five team's home and made his way towards the all too familiar diner.

 **The Diner.  
Jump City California.  
Sunday.  
The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
Time Is Unknown.  
**  
Beast Boy leaned against the diner wall with his head bowed low as he thought. He thought about Jinx, about what she said, about the Justice League's offer, about leading the Young Justice Division's benefits and 'its' liabilities and even of Rose "Three times in two days and all three within a timespan of twenty-three hours, mister Beast Boy are you stalking me?" A female voice asked "Oh yeah Rose, no this I, I mean I didn't intend to, this is just coincidence!" Rose let out a small laugh "It is okay I understand. So what are you doing here again? Don't tell me you are still hungry." She joked "No I was just thinking is all." He replied sadly "About what?" Asked a very interested Rose, even though she could very well guess the answer "The Justice League offered me leadership of the Young Justice division so my girlfriend broke up with me for the time being 'cause she thought that she was holding me back and thought that I would refuse their offer because of her." He told Rose.

Rose stood motionless with her eyes wide open **'What! You stop following him for two minutes and only come back to realize you missed the entire fight and only catch the break up part man do I know my timing or what!'** She mentally scolded herself for missing all of the considerably good parts then turn back to Beast Boy "Wow Beast Boy that, that's just wow. So you are officially the new leader of Young Justice now?" She asked in a fake impressed voice seeing as she already knew all about that "Not yet, I told Batman that I needed time to think about it and talk to some people about it. Now all I have to do is give him my answer." Rose came closer "Are you going to accept." She asked "I don't know, maybe. My team says it's fine and I lost my girlfriend so I have no real reason to stay, unless you want me to stay." He said and Rose shook her head "No, no, no, no, no, no, your girlfriend-","Ex-girlfriend, well temporary ex-girlfriend but yeah." Beast Boy corrected her as she went on "Whatever, was right you have finally made it to the big leagues, well semi big leagues and you can't give it up for anyone do you hear me?" Beast Boy nodded and Rose smiled "Good, now tell Batman that you accept." She demanded of Beast Boy and so the green skinned hero did.

 **Justice League Headquarters.  
** **Manhattan New York.  
** **Monday.  
** **The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
** **Time Is Unknown**

"Have you heard anything from the young changeling yet?" Asked Martian Manhunter "No, not yet." Answered Batman. Just then his communicator went off. He clicked it and Beast Boy's face was shown on it "I'm in."

Batman nodded and cut the com link "Young Justice please report to the information room."

 **Justice League Headquarters.**  
 **Manhattan New York.  
** **Monday.  
** **The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
** **Time Is Unknown.**

The three heroes witch made up the Young Justice team were each either in their own rooms or in the training area. Superboy was training as he made it his new secret obsession to be the member of the team with the huge muscular body seeing as almost every team has its own ripped powerhouse. Miss Martian was busy watching her secretly favourite TV show 'Hello Megan' and Artemis was busy sharpening her 'Precious Beauties' or otherwise known as her arrows when they heard the Caped Crusader's announcement.

"Young Justice, please report to the information room."

 **Justice League** **Headquarters Information Room.  
** **Manhattan New York.  
** **Monday.  
** **The 14** **th** **Of October 2015.  
** **Time Is Unknown.**

The Young Justice team as well as some members of the Justice League all came together in the information room and Batman started the meeting "It has come to my attention that lately the Young Justice division has been barely able to complete their missions." Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis looked down feeling ashamed of their recent chain of failures as Batman went on "But that is all going to change, because you see, I have requested that a member of the Teen Titans take the Young Justice division under his wing. Meaning that he will lead this team and he will make a success out of you." He said looking at the ashamed trio of young heroes. Miss Martian smiled excitedly "Really, which one?" She asked mentally begging **'please let it be Beast Boy! Please let it be Beast Boy! Please let it be Beast Boyyyy!'** Batman threw a classified file on the table in front of the team.

 **Author's Note:** **If you liked this chapter then review and if you would like to see something additional/different then tell me so that I can incorporate it in future chapters. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter; your effort is really appreciated. Also please check out my other stories:**

\- **Ravager The Executioner**

\- **Dark Mist The Shadowed Mercenary**

\- **Green Robin The Leader Of The Robins**

\- **Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord**

 **-** **Joining Young Justice**

 **O yes, and a prosperous 2016 to you all!**

 **NightHawk35**


End file.
